Dust Knights
The Dust Knights 'are an enigmatic Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes created during an unknown Founding and of uncertain origins, though most sources point to the Raven Guard. Mysterious, the Dust Knights rarely speak to other Imperial forces, let alone fight alongside them, coming and going as they please. Many Commanders, even fellow Space Marines, have noted how eerie these Adeptus Astartes are. Operating near the Fringe Worlds between the Segmentum Obscurus and Segmentum Ultima, the Dust Knights have struck against the Forces of Chaos, Tau, Tyranids and so forth, causing mayhem amongst their ranks. Despite their tactics and attitude, the Dust Knights value the lives of Imperial citizens and are willing to risk their lives to avoid civilian casualties. History Notable Campaigns Chapter Homeworld Chalatee The Chapter's Homeworld is the Desert-Feudal World Chalatee. The people are either scattered into different medieval kingdoms or tribes, many of whom are nomadic, trying to survive against the great heat of the planet's sun, or living near the cool mountains and caves. There are a small number of oasis with plenty of water or plots of land that can be farmed. Most of these areas were artificially made by the Dust Knights, providing the natives the limited amount of necessities so they can birth future recruits. From time to time, the planet will have cases of severe weather, followed by sandstorms. In rare times, there will be heavy rain, lightning and tornado too. The people of Chalatee see this as both a blessing and a curse, as the storms will provide water for their artificial water collectors, but also because of how violent the storms can be sometimes. The severeness of the weather is what made the Dust Knights so skilled in aerial tactics. Fortress Monastery The Scorpion The Fortress-Monastery known as the Scorpion, it is where the Dust Knights resisde when not in battle. The Scorpion is in fact a massive mobile fortress, nearly around the same size as a Hive City. Its large wheels enable it to trek across the desert and mountains of Chalatee with no trouble. Armed with weaponries to repel both air and ground forces, very few can hope to breach this moving fortress. Its mobility is so the Dust Knights can locate the tribes scattered across Chalatee when seeking out new recruits and ensure that there are no invaders on their world. The Chapter's fleet is stationed at an orbital station around the planet, allowing the Dust Knights to mobilize quickly for campaigns, or for damaged ships to have a place to dock and be repaired. Only the Chapter Command is stationed aboard the Scorpion, along with important relics, the bodies of fallen brothers, the main armoury and so forth. Chapter Organization The chapter's battle force follows standard ''Codex Astartes regulations in terms of ten companies. However, each company is a Battle Company. The reason being is that each company is called a House, being responsible for ruling over a certain piece of Chalatee and in term, responsible for their own Houses, thus making each Company independent of one another. This is so that the chapter can easily respond to possible attacks, whether external or internal, however it also makes it rare for two or more companies to work alongside one another unless ordered by the Dust Marshal or depending on the situation. Furthermore, each House carries a specific duty, mainly based on what their assigned company designation is and will also draw recruits who will be sent to the Scorpion to be tested. The Houses are ruled by the Dust Paladins (Captains), with the Veterans of each House serving as his advisors. The Dust Paladins thus answer only to the Dust Marshal (Chapter Master), who rules from the Scorpion, the chapter's mobile Fortress-Monastery. Officer Ranks *'''Dust Marshal: The title of Chapter Master, the Dust Marshal commands the entire chapter and overseeing the Dust Knights' operations. As the leader of the chapter, the Dust Marshal is also gifted with the chapter's most prize relics of war. When performing inspections of the Chapter's Houses or when in battle, the Dust Marshal will be accompanied by the Ashen Custodians, the Dust Knights' Honour Guard. *'Dust Paladin': The captains of the chapter, the Dust Paladins each command one of the Houses (Companies). They are also charged with overseeing their assigned territories, reporting anything unusual to the chapter command. They are also given the charge of overseeing the armoury, training and battle-readiness of their battle-brothers under their command. *'Lieutenant': Specialist Ranks *'Chief Magi': *'Magi': The Librarians of the Dust Knights, the Magi are powerful psykers who use their powers to fight against the enemies of man. Their psychic powers are primarily focused on causing misdirection and wide scale attacks. *'Great Priest': *'Ash Priest': The Dust Knights' Chaplains, Ash Priests serve as the spiritual warriors, inspiring faith and courage into their brothers. They show no fear in the face of impossible odds. *'Chief Apothecary': *'Apothecary': *'Master of the Forge': *'Techmarine': Line Ranks *'Veteran Sergeant': *'Sergeant': *'Battle-Brother': *'Scout Marine': *'Neophyte': Specialist Units & Formations Order of Battle Companies Chapter Gene-Seed The Dust Knights' gene-seed is stable, allowing the chapter to have the standard number of battle-brothers as the Codex Astartes decrees. However, mutations have been noted among the Astartes. All of them devlop tan to dark skin color, perhaps an after effect of their world or the Melanochrome organ. Thus, the Dust Knights have a much stronger resistance to radiation, as well as cold and hot environments than most other chapters. Furthermore, the Astartes' skin becomes rough and sandy, as they begin to age they develop wrinkles. Studies have also shown that the Dust Knights lack the Betcher's Gland organ. This means the Dust Knights cannot produce corrosive acid saliva. However the Dust Knights do not seem bothered by this, and continue to perform flawlessly either way. Primarch's Curse: (Add Name) Chapter Beliefs Marks of Glory Combat Doctrine The Dust Knights prefer the use of aerial assaults rather than follow most tactics presented in the Codex Astartes. This includes air support and transportation as well as drop pods for insertion behind enemy lines and infiltrating, launching lightning strikes without dealing with the foe's primary defenses. Because of this, Thunderhawks, Stormtalons, Stormravens, Stormhawk Interceptors and even the Storm Eagles are highly favored and used to bombard the enemy positions and support ground forces. Furthermore, Assault Marines are used greatly by the Dust Knights, followed by Inceptor Squads and Suppressor Squads after the introduction of Primaris Space Marines. Their skills for sudden breaking enemy lines, melee combat and firepower are used many times by the Dust Knights and has led to victory for the chapter. In addition, the shock tactics the chapter uses are greatly effective. Basically used for rapid assaults and sowing terror among the enemy has allowed the Dust Knights to swiftly wipe out resistance and fulfill their objective or eliminate their targets. In this situation, Space Marine Bike Squads, Scout Squads and again Assault Squads are greatly valued for such tactics, with some credit to Devastator Squads whose heavy firepower can quickly scatter enemies. When the Primaris Space Marines were introduced, the Reiver, Eliminator and Infiltration Squads became highly beneficial with their ruthlessness and stealth in sabotaging enemy logistics, leaders and so on. In connection with their mastery of aerial combat, the Dust Knights are also highly effective in void warfare. Very few can match them in battle up in space. The chapter will use skilled maneuvers to flank the enemy, or use special formations with their void attack crafts and even boarding tactics too. There have even been times when a single Battle Barge of the Dust Knights can triumph over a fleet of ten ships with minimal damage or crew loss, an example of the chapter's mastery of void combat. Deathwatch Service Notable Members Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Dust Knights' armour's color is primarily brown, representing the mountains of their homeworld, followed by a khaki color on their Pauldron's trims, elbows, hands, kneeguards and feet. Like the primary color, this color represents the sandy deserts of Chalatee. The Aquilla on their armour, however, is a dark golden colour. Veterans and officers have their helmets colored khaki to differentiate them from their younger battle-brothers. This is also used as a symbol during their ruling of their respective Houses. Chapter Badge The Dust Knights' symbol is a mighty vortex of wind, representing that the chapter will scatter their foes into oblivion and across the stars. Placed in the center of the vortex is a skull that signifies the enemies of man who had the misfortune of facing the Dust Knights. Chapter Fleet *''Ashen Hand'' (Battle Barge): Chapter Relics Relations Allies Enemies Tau The Dust Knights have made enemies of the Tau Empire. Since the Tau's first contact with the Imperium, the Chapter has launched several special operations against several of the xenos' worlds. Most include the assassination of Tau Commanders and Ethereals, destroying supply lines or ambushing their fleets, sometimes slaughtering entire settlements. Tau forces have attempted to stop these attacks, but with little success, as the Dust Knights are either too fast or disappear before they can be stopped. Notable Quotes By the Dust Knights About the Dust Knights Gallery File:Dust_Raiders_Vet_Marine.png|A Dust Knights Vanguard Veteran Marine of 4th House, 2nd Veteran Squad. Category:Imperium Category:Raven Guard Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:Primarch11